Wrestlemania
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: In the lead up to Wrestlemania 2012 Adam is feeling down. Luckily he has Jay to cheer him up. Fluff, E&C, Slight Angst


**A little fluffy E&C piece, written a couple of weeks ago. Written for my precious JoMoFan-Spot.**

"What's up baby?" Jay asked as he moved to sit next to Adam on the couch. The elder blonde sighed softly and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Nothing Jay-Jay," he murmured softly, keeping his attention on the television. Jay sighed softly and rested his cheek lightly against Adam's head, letting the other man keep his secrets for now.

"Your retirement again?" he asked as he noticed that his fellow Canadians attention was firmly on the episode of SmackDown that was playing. Adam didn't reply, just wrapped his arm around Jay's waist lightly, causing his younger boyfriend to turn his head and kiss the top of Adam's head lightly and tighten the hold he had around his shoulders.

"This time last year I was high off my win at the Elimination Chamber," he started finally. "Getting ready to go to Wrestlemania, defend against Alberto. You'd just come back and the two of us were on top again." Jay smiled into the fluffy blonde locks, staying silent in fear of Adam shutting himself off again.

"I was on top and I lost it," Adam continued softly. "My body let me down, just gave out on me." He sniffed and closed his eyes for a brief second, Jay's arm tightening minutely around his shoulders.

"These young guys are battling to go to Wrestlemania, I'm getting inducted into the Hall of Fame," Adam finally got out. "It was supposed to be in Toronto, alongside Trish. Being inducted by my boyfriend with my best girlfriend being inducted in the same year. Instead, they're just pushing me out the door. Just because I want to let go of the WWE and move on with my life." Jay couldn't contain his soft chuckles causing an epic pout to settle on Adam's lips.

"Jay!" he whined. "You're supposed to be supportive and listen to me and not laugh!" Jay shook his head.

"Baby I'm not laughing at you," he assured the elder blonde. "It's the thought of you having a girlfriend. That'd be totally weird." Adam pouted harder, causing a little nudge from Jay to his ribs.

""Think about it baby," he teased. "You and Trish together? Even she'd be able to dominate you. Or you and Amy. Imagine that combination…for real this time." Adam did think about it and couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped his lips, although he clamped them shut again immediately. Jay grinned and turned to face Adam, taking his hands in his own large hands easily.

"So it's not in Toronto," he began. "So what? Instead you get to be inducted somewhere that's sunny and not snowing. And if you miss the cold snow that much I'm sure there'll be plenty of the guys who will be happy to throw you in pool at the hotel." Adam couldn't stop the pout from starting to slide off his lips.

"And Trish might still get inducted this year," Jay continued. "And even if she isn't at least you'll be Canada's representative this year. And you know she'll be there anyway, along with your mom." Adam nodded slowly, accepting the words of his boyfriend.

"And if they don't let me induct you then there is going to be trouble," Jay stated firmly. "Not just from me either." Adam smiled slightly, letting the corners of his mouth twitch up.

"Finally beautiful," Jay finished. "You moving away from the company means that you won't have to keep going back. It means that we can start thinking about marriage, about kids. It means that we can start planning for the rest of our lives together." Adam teared up by the end of Jay's speech, and he took back one of his hands to swipe it over his eyes, laughing softly. Jay smiled and used his own free hand to brush back Adam's fluffy locks, cupping his boyfriends cheek gently.

"I love you," he soothed softly. "And no matter what happens, no matter where it happens, I will always love you. You are my world Adam Copeland. You have been since that first day I saw you." Adam couldn't help the soft sniffle or the tears that started to slowly trickle their way down his cheeks.

"I love you too Jay," he said through his tears as he moved to straddle the stockier man's thighs. "You're right, whatever happens we'll have each other." He leaned in to kiss his younger boyfriend lightly, Jay's hands coming up to lace into Adam's hair gently, using it as leverage to dominate the kiss.

"Good," he announced as he pulled back a little later. "Now go get changed before your 'girlfriend' chews me out for you being late to escort her to that movie premiere of hers." Adam giggled and headed towards the bathroom in their hotel suite, not noticing Jay following him or ogling at his ass.

"And baby you gotta remember," Jay teased again. "It's Alberto, not Al-bir-do." Adam turned around and stuck his tongue out at Jay, squeaking and bolting for the bathroom much quicker when Jay started to chase him.

"No fair!" he yelled over his shoulder. "You mocked me!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Jay called back as he picked up his pace, cocky smirk in place. This was going to be fun, even if Trish did kill him for making Adam a little late.


End file.
